1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to fasteners that can be used to couple structures together, which fasteners can include a sleeve wrapped partially around a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of fasteners have been used to couple two components together. For example, screws and adhesives have been used in disk drives to connect a cover to a base. Although screws can be used to connect a cover and a base of a disk drive together they have several disadvantages. For example, screws take significant time to install because they generally require many revolutions to engage a first set of threads with a second set of threads. Sufficient engagement of mating threads can require three or more revolutions of the screw. In high-volume manufacturing, where assembly time should be minimized, this procedure can take too much assembly time, especially where several screws are used to connect the cover and base of a disk drive. Also, coupling using mating metal screw threads is a process that can generate small metal particles that can interfere with the operation of the disk drive if such particles are introduced into the inside of the drive.